DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The proposed plan will provide me with a foundation for a long-term career in cancer epidemiology and prevention. The pathway outlined toward this goal is to gain proficiency in molecular epidemiology, which holds promise to advance our knowledge of both cancer etiology as well as cancer prevention, adding to my established skill in epidemiologic methods. A two-pronged approach of education and research is proposed. The educational plan is designed to: 1) expand my knowledge of molecular epidemiology and 2) enhance my teaching and communication skills. The former goal will be addressed through course work, discussion-oriented forums, and be reinforced by the research program. Toward the latter goal, I will participate in teaching classes on epidemiologic methods and cancer epidemiology. I will also work in community setting to enhance skills in communicating with decision-makers. The research plan consists of three studies with a focus on colon cancer. Phase 1 is a prospective cohort study of cigarette smoking in relation to the risk of colon cancer. Phase 2 is a nested case control study to evaluate the relationships of cigarette smoking, diet, and polymorphisms in genes that encode carcinogen metabolizing enzymes in relation to colon cancer risk. Phase 3 is a cross-sectional study of the prevalence of lifestyle practices and cancer prevention behaviors that will lead to the development of a cancer control plan. The results of this research program, while contributing to our knowledge of the etiology of colon cancer, will be applicable susceptible subgroups of the population who may be at greatest risk. By strengthening my background in molecular epidemiology, the proposal plan will build upon previous experience in cancer epidemiology and prevention and will enable me to engage in a broad range of research geared toward the prevention of cancer.